


Forest sounds

by laziestgirlintown



Category: Sherlock (TV), fawnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laziestgirlintown/pseuds/laziestgirlintown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short piece about Fawnlock, John and night noises, soundkink, I guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest sounds

Fawnlock's ears are always twitching, busy; backwards, forwards, listening; changes in the wind, things moving on the ground and their sound and their size and direction; steps, if there are any; slitherings, wings, scrapes and whispers and whisks of wind; distant waves dripping, tipping, trilling or slipping slowly over; the branches of the trees creaking, sniggering, croaking, groaning, droning.

When he wants to cheat all that he curls up against John when he is sleeping, and listens to his sleep, his breath.

Slow, even breaths most of the time. Fawnlock listens to the things streaming and murmuring inside John, his insides, his blood and guts; they are comforting and deep. John's mumbled or breathed words are mostly distractions, utterly without meaning other than that John is alive, and Fawnlock cuddles closer, and the words turn to slow, even breaths or mumble him to sleep.

But every night and then, the words become more important. Sometimes they have whines or moans, and a lot of strange long words, and John is afraid while he is sleeping. Fawnlock doesn't have those words himself yet; not enough of them, only a few important ones, not these. He doesn't want to ask awake-John about them. John seems worried, sometimes even alarmed, awake-without-being-awake, which is scary, and it has to do with words, they make him make noises. 

At first, Fawnlock has only one thing to do: he murmurs the words Moosecroft murmured to him when he was little and his older brother thought he was asleep but dreaming. The noises are essentially nonsense really, but they are meaningful because of when and where and how they are said, and he makes them meaningful because he whispers them to John. That works for a couple of times and he can soothe John back into sleep full of rushing bloodstreams and sighing breaths and a silence that is full of the sounds of just the two of them. 

Then by chance he stumbles onto another noise. Once he tried to mimic a cricket, and the cricket scoffed and said he was much more like a nightingale. The nightingale in turn said he sounded much more like a cricket. He hums that noise now, tries to sing it like the trees creaking and the grass growing, like the wind being a sea and the moon raining a mist, but also like safety and the boundless freedom of home. And he sings it so silently that John doesn't wake up, but John does stop fighting his invisible enemies, he stops whispering screams, and after a long while he relaxes back into bed. Fawnlock curls up next to him, singing softly, singing about them until his own eyes drift shut and his long limbs soften. His ears stay pricked upright, ready for any noise that will disturb them, all through the night.


End file.
